


A Real Threat

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel rushes home to save her girlfriend from impending doom, and in the process convinces Felicity to let her adopt a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "I'll be right over."

Laurel juggles the phone between her cheek and shoulder, half distracted by the paperwork she’s trying to fill out, a whole stack of it scattered across her desk. Honestly, if it were anyone else, she wouldn’t have even bothered picking up, she’s so swamped. But it’s Felicity. She can’t just ignore it. 

Plus, this is like the third time she’s called in the past five minutes, so. Laurel figures it has to be something important. 

“What’s up, Felicity?” 

“Laurel,” Felicity’s voice comes over the other line, panicky and strained, and immediately Laurel’s focus goes from only half-paying attention to full-on alert. “ _Laurel._  Oh my God, you have to come home, like, right now. Immediately.”

“Felicity…?” Laurel straightens up at her desk, concern tying her stomach in knots. “What’s wrong?”

“I just—ah! No! Stay away! Laurel, please, it’s trying to eat me.”

“ _What?_ ” she blinks, not completely sure she’s heard right. “Eat you—what are you talking about? What’s going on?”

“Just hurry, please,” Felicity begs in lieu of an answer, sounding on the verge of tears, “it’s looking at me like—oh God. Oh God.”

“I’ll be right over,” Laurel says, and she’s already out the door, pointing to her phone and mouthing the word ‘sorry’ as she hurries past her colleagues, hoping they’ll understand, at least from the look on her face, that it’s a personal emergency. She’s certainly got no shortage of those, anyway.

When she gets to the house, she restrains herself from busting through the door, her nerves on edge and her thoughts a jumbled, worried mess, praying that Felicity is safe. She’s not sure what she expects to find when she gets inside, maybe shattered glass or their belongings in a disarray or some sign of struggle, but it’s definitely not Felicity sitting right there on the couch, pressed up into the corner like she’s trying to disappear into it, a pillow clutched tightly to her chest, but looking otherwise unharmed. Laurel’s eyes cut left and right, searching for the threat, coming up empty. 

“Where…?”

“There! Right there!” Felicity gasps, jabbing a finger at something just outside Laurel’s line of vision, and when she turns to see what it is that has Felicity so terrified she can’t help but let out a startled little laugh.

“Wait,  _Fluffy_  is what you’re so scared of?”

“ _Fluffy?_ ” Felicity glares at her, tearing her eyes away from the scared looking, big-eyed puppy curled up on the floor, tail thumping innocently, watching her with those adorable Bambi eyes. “You call that–that terrifying creature  _Fluffy?_ ”

“I mean, I would hardly call him terrifying. I found him while I was out on patrol late last night. Some bastard abandoned him, and I found the poor thing all shivering and shaking inside a garbage bin. I couldn’t just leave him there, so I sort of…cleaned him up, and took him back here with me? Meant to tell you, but I didn’t want to wake you, and then I got called into work early this morning. I, uh, didn’t think it’d be a big deal.”

“Not a big—Laurel, I swear to God, that dog wants me dead. It’s been staring at me with this look in its eye for hours now. I woke up to it  _on the bed_. Staring me down. I can’t believe you didn’t ask me about this first.”

“Oh, come on, Felicity, he’s not that bad. He’s super sweet and really friendly, promise, and I think he’s trained. Here, look—”

Laurel leans down and scoops the puppy into her arms, smiling as it squirms a bit in her grip, getting comfortable, and then licks her face. It lets out a happy little bark, and Laurel really hopes she can change Felicity’s mind about this, because it’s so freaking cute that she’s seriously melting. She brings it closer to Felicity, rolling her eyes as her girlfriend continues to eye it with distrust.

“Just pet him, seriously, he won’t bite.”

“Laurel, don’t you dare bring that thing closer–”

“Pleaaase? For me?”

“I— _fine._ ” Felicity scowls, extending a hand out to the puppy in Laurel’s arms, but before she can even reach its fur it sticks its tongue out and licks her fingers. She scrunches her nose up, pretending to be grossed out, but Laurel knows that look. She can see the way Felicity’s eyes soften as she scratches the dog behind its ears, can tell she’s already won this battle.

“So. Can we keep him?”

“Fine. Whatever,” Felicity purses her lips to keep herself from smiling. “But only on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I am  _so_ not letting you name our dog Fluffy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm publishing this within the same story since it could sort of be read as a follow up to the last prompt fill (aka the saga of Felicity vs. Laurel's "evil" dog continues).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt: "bite"

“It’s gotta go, Laurel,” Felicity said gravely as they were lying down in bed together, comfortable and already half-asleep, listening to the soft pitter patter of paws on the kitchen floor two rooms down.

“What?” Laurel bolted upright, dislodging Felicity’s hold around her. Felicity wrinkled her nose at the sudden loss of contact. “No! You can’t just kick him out like that. Last week you told me you were even starting to warm up to him!”

“I was. Maybe. But it _bit_ me today. I was trying to be nice and it bit me!”

“Well, first of all, maybe that has something to do with the fact that you keep calling our dog an _it,”_ Laurel huffed, crossing her arms tight across her chest, and Felicity spared herself a moment to feel properly offended that her girlfriend was apparently taking the dog’s side on this. “I’m sure Fluffy doesn’t appreciate it. I’d probably bite you, too.”

“Laurel,” Felicity whined, sidling up closer to her and giving her her best puppy-dog eyes, doing her best to ignore the irony in that. And trying hard not to think about the fact that she probably did still have Laurel’s teeth marks on her somewhere, considering…right. _Focus._ “I’m serious. What if it’s, like, seriously vicious or something?”

Laurel sighed and shook her head, taking Felicity’s hand in her own and flicking on the little desk light by the bedside to examine it. “Alright, first of all, for the last time, Fluffy’s not an  _it._ Where did he bite you, though?”

“Wrong hand,” Felicity pulled her fingers away from Laurel and offered up her other hand, holding her pointer finger right under Laurel’s nose to reveal the faint little mark there. 

“Seriously?” Laurel laughed, pulling it closer and squinting hard, “There’s not even anything there!”

“Is too,” Felicity protested, snatching her hand back with a scowl, because not everyone was a goddamn superhero who got shot at on a semi-daily basis and just happened to have ridiculously high standards for what counted as a _real_ injury. 

“O-kaaay, whatever you say. Why did he bite you in the first place?”

“I was just filling his bowl up like a normal, considerate person, and then I tried to pet him, because I was _trying_ to be affectionate, and the ungrateful little rat turned around and bit me!”

“Felicity,” Laurel said slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Everyone _knows_ you’re not supposed to pet a dog while it’s eating. That’s just–they don’t like that. Fluffy wasn’t being vicious. And I’m pretty sure you’re gonna live.”

“Fine,” Felicity relented, because yeah, okay, come to think of it she definitely had heard that before. But she wasn’t about to admit that, of course. “I still vote we compromise. Like, sign the little fucker up for doggy training classes or whatever.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” Laurel rolled her eyes. Felicity raised an eyebrow at her and continued to stare her down. “Oh. You’re serious. Um–okay. Sure. I guess that’s fair,” she sighed, reaching over to flick off the light again, pulling Felicity back down with her on the bed.

“Good.” Felicity laid on her side so that they were facing each other, and leaned in to give Laurel a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip lightly before pulling away. “For the record, you’re still allowed to bite me. As in–wow, that came out wrong, I mean, um, I like when you–like the other night when–you know, I’m just gonna…shut up now.”

“Ooooh, kinky,” Laurel teased, grinning wide, before leaning in to kiss her neck. She trailed kisses up to the shell of her ear, dragging her earlobe through her teeth, agonizingly slow and with just enough pressure to make Felicity gasp, a pleasant buzz settling over her skin. Felicity felt the curve of Laurel’s smile against her neck, wide and open-mouthed, as she laughed. “Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/), as most of my prompt fills are.


End file.
